


I Made A List and I'm Checking You Off, Twice

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [42]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Van Days, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Are you going to do a part 2 for You just made my list of things to do tonight?"</p><p>Hey babes, so this is (technically) a squeal to "You Just Made My List of Things To Do Tonight" but it can be read independently -there shall be cute BB!Patrick smut this time though hehehehe....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made A List and I'm Checking You Off, Twice

 

You were helping the guys pack everything back into the van, from amps - which Pete insisted were too heavy for you, but you proved him wrong - to the merch you were selling at the show. Once everything was packed away all of you clambered into the stuffy van, it was Andy's turn to drive so you, Pete, Joe and Patrick jumped in the back practically stuck to each other. The van's AC was busted so the least to say it was hot, but thankfully you all had the common sense to keep the windows open allowing the cool autumn air to circulate through the vehicle. You were sitting between Patrick and Pete while Joe lay on the floor, promptly falling asleep with his duffle as a makeshift pillow - you knew he'd regret it later but he deserved his rest. It was nearly midnight and all of you were tired, but Pete, well...Pete may have had one too many shots after the show at the bar.

Patrick was listening to his iPod, humming softly to a familiar song when you felt it, you froze for a second; Pete kissed your neck. You subtly turn your head, not wanting Patrick to notice and lock eyes with his best friend who grins at you, it was the same lazy and goofy grin Pete would show case before doing something mischievous. Leaning back in Pete continues to sloppily kiss your neck, you knew if you didn't stop him he'd more than likely leave a hickey - he's already done so with Patrick and Joe, Andy was just too nimble apparently and would get away each time. You knew Pete meant nothing sexual by it, this was Pete being Pete, overtly touchy by anyone's standards - especially when drunk. However, soon he began to suck on the skin, hard enough for you to know what his intention was so with lightning speed you elbow him in the gut, effectively winding him.

"Shit," he coughs through a laugh, doubling over until his forehead rests on his knees.

"That's what you get, jerk," you chuckle, cupping your neck.

Patrick turns to look at the two of you, obviously confused which only makes Pete laugh more. You can't help but chuckle and roll your eyes, shaking your head you turn your body a little and rest against Patrick, your head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep after that.

**~~~~~**

"(Y/N) wake up," you hear a soft voice say, a hand shaking your shoulder.

You groan and pry your eyes open, looking up to see Patrick smiling softly at you.

"We're at the motel," he says softly, looking around you notice that the van's empty and parked in front of a ratty looking motel.

"Oh..." you mumble, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

Looking back up at Patrick you smile warmly and lean up to kiss him gently, enjoying the moment as the two of you haven't had many moments alone with the hectic tour schedule.

"C'mon, I got you a surprise..." Patrick whispers, waiting for you to get out of the van before following behind.

Locking the door he takes your hands and leads you to the furthest room of the motel, you look around confused, slightly surprised when he unlocks the door.

"You got us a room?"

"Yup, I managed to save up enough, I told the guys you deserved an actual bed to yourself," he explains, waiting for you to walk in before closing and locking the door.

"But what about you? Won't they get suspicious if-" you were suddenly cut off by Patrick grabbing you and pushing you up against the room door, lips ravaging yours.

"I don't care, I don't want to sneak around anymore..."he breathes against your neck, soft lips pressing against the crook of your neck.

"Not when we can have this...."

You smile and wrap your arms around Patrick's shoulders, tipping your head to the side allowing him better access, but frown when realizing he's pulled away from you.

"Patrick?"

"Why do you have a hickey? I didn't do that..." the singer questions, eyes fixed on the light bruise on the nape of your neck.

"What- oh shit, it was Pete," you explain, sighing. "He was drunk and wanted to 'mark' me like he's done to you and Jo-"

"You're _mine,"_ Patrick suddenly growls, voice sounding of nothing but sex.

The domineering look in his eyes alien to you - yet you couldn't help but relish in it. Pressing his body to yours Patrick pins your to the door completely, arms above your head in the clutch of one hand while the other grips your hip. His lips mouthing your neck, knees pressing in between yours while muttering a a single phrase, over and over. They had been to quite, until a few seconds before his lips latch over the same spot Pete had, sucking hard.

" _Mine."_

The single word made you tremble with desire and moan aloud, "y-yours..."

Patrick doesn't waste any time, if it was from impatiens or his sudden possessiveness, you didn't know, either way you didn't question it. You raise your arms allowing your boyfriend - you could call him that, right? - to pull your shirt off, tossing it to the floor before undoing your bra. The strawberry-blonde cranes his neck and laps his tongue over your left breast, massaging the right as he does so. Patrick's always had delicate hands, despite the slight roughness from playing his guitar almost every night since the two of you had met, but you loved his touch, you loved the way his palms felt against you - among other things. A hand slips down the middle of your torso, tugging at your jeans until the button comes undone, shoving his hand into your underwear Patrick presses the heel of his palm against your clit, tortuously rubbing the bundle of nerves as articulate fingers enter you chastely. The feeling of just right and not enough making you moan wantonly, bucking your hips against his hand.

"P-Patrick more.... _fuck_ \--please, more," you beg, watching him through your lashes.

However, despite your pleads Patrick continues to finger you, curling his digits _just_ right, his thumb rubbing your clit in time with each movement until he drops onto his knees. You watch him sink down to the floor, dripping his hair desperately as his mouth latches onto the apex of your legs, teeth and tongue teasing your bundle of nerves until your body stiffens, moaning aloud as you cum while he fucks you with just his ring and middle fingers. You're legs almost give out from beneath you, but he quickly stands to hold you upright.

"I'm no where _near_ done with you, (Y/N)," the singer says, voice deep with unrestrained lust.

You hear him groan, pulling you from the door Patrick slams you against the worn-out wall, pulling down your pants and underwear until you were able to kick them off without much trouble. Gripping the backs of your thigh he pulls you up, using the leverage of the wall to hike you up onto his hips, pressing his obvious erection against your sex, relent rutting against you. The rough feeling of his jeans would have put you off if you weren't already so far gone, somehow the raw pain mixed deliciously with the sultry pleasure you were drowning in.

"I love you," Patrick breathes, blue-eyes meeting yours.

His pupils were blown, blue-eyes now silver due to the soft lighting and you knew you'd fallen for Patrick long before tonight, which made the words only right to say.

"I love you too," you say, smiling at him.

Patrick's ever-innocent smile stretches his kiss-swollen pink lips before pushing against yours, hot and needy. Pulling you from the wall Patrick continues to kiss you until gently lowering you against the bed, you reach to pull Patrick's shirt off, a feat he always struggled with, but with you there was no shame or fear of judgment and you couldn't have been more honored to be so trusted. Discarding the fabric he reaches down to undo and toss away his jeans, fingers knuckle-deep in you as he does so with one skillful hand. Once the two of you are bare, Patrick's kisses turn soft, and suddenly you felt like a virgin again. However, there were no nerves; this was nothing like the first time you had sex with a boyfriend from years ago because this was _Patrick._ Yet, the way he touched you, kissed and caressed you was somehow all different, more gentle; _loving._

"I love you, (Y/N), I love you so much," Patrick repeated in between kisses, the word making your heart swell each time.

"I love you so much Patrick, so fucking much," you moan, arching your back to his chest.

When you feel his thick cock enter you a loud moan tears from your throat, reaching back you practically tear at the bed sheets, pulling on them and moaning aloud.

"O-Oh yes--Patrick, more, _faster,"_ you moan, wanting more - despite having no idea what the insatiable craving that consumed was.

The strawberry-blonde singer grips your hips, pulling out of you and pushes back in, despite the lack of 'roughness' he usually displayed you could feel the intimacy with each impalement. You felt each movement, each one of Patrick's thrust made your body vibrate, and each kiss on your ample chest felt like little explosions or warmth across your skin. Your moans got louder and louder, the blonde's head brushing against your spot repeatedly, making warmth pool in the pit of your stomach and your toes curl.

"I love you, Patrick, oh god yes--so g-good-- _yes!_ Oh yes!" You moan brokenly, your walls clamp down around the singer.

"O-Oh shit (Y/N) I'm co--" Patrick cuts himself off with a loud groan, his body stiffening above you before going limp.

The two of you lay there for a moment, your hand idly playing with his hair until he rolls off of you, pulling you in to spoon you, and places soft kisses on your shoulders.

"I love you so much, (Y/N), you don't even know..." Patrick says softly, holding you against his warm body.

"I think I have an idea," you say, turning a little to look back at him with a lazy smile. "Because I love you just as much, Patrick."

The young man smiles at your words, kissing you softly one last time before the two of you fall asleep in each other's embrace.

 


End file.
